


boneiful family

by Kitsunelord



Series: monster family [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Comfort, Female Chara, Female Frisk, alternate universe where boss monsters chose to stay underground when the barrier broke, asriel is cousin, big sis chara, grillby is fire uncle, mettaton is ton-ton, papyrus is uncle, sans is dad, toriel and asgore are the grandparents, undyne and alphys are aunties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunelord/pseuds/Kitsunelord
Summary: the barrier is shattered but Frisk comes out different now it has been a few months since sans, papyrus and Chara took frisk in to their family





	1. laughter filled morning

**Author's Note:**

> most point of views will be sans or Chara but I will add an occasional frisk pov

Sans pov

 

I wake up to the sounds of a laughing Frisk so I exit my room and see Chara playing with eight year old skeleton Frisk so I walk downstairs and Frisk points at me which makes Chara looks at me (morning dad she says) morning kiddo I say (morning daddy Frisk says) morning baby bones I say to her let me guess paps is at work and you can't reach anything to make Frisk breakfast I ask and Chara nods.

 

Well lets make some pancakes this morning I say as I make pancake mix float around Chara making Frisk laugh and Chara giggles (good idea she says as she grabs the box and scoops Frisk into her arms and she walks into the kitchen but I just teleport into the kitchen suddenly wearing an apron that says boney chef Chara turns on her phone which she uses to play songs that Frisk enjoys like megalovania, bonetrousle, death by glamour, fight against a true heroine and your best nightmare.

 

Today Frisk chooses fight against a true heroine and we start cooking I mix up the batter while Chara prepares the pan and after a while we finish making nice fluffy golden brown pancakes so I use my magic to set the table in a very silly fasion making Chara dodge the syrup as it flies between her legs which causes Frisk to laugh but I set the table safely afterward.

 

I made four pancakes for Frisk since she is a big eater I made Chara two and myself two so we all sit down and Chara pores enough syrup for Frisk that it seeps through each pancake I use my magic to get my ketchup from the fridge and also get Frisk some milk while Chara digs in to her pancakes and Chara also changes the song to something more calming.

 

But I use my magic to change the song to megalovania and start eating making Chara glare at me but frisk just laughs at our silly antics so frisk grabs the phone and puts on bonetrousle knowing we all agree on the song so me and Chara stop goofing around and start eating after half an hour we all finish eating and Chara picks up Frisk and bundles her up since both Chara and I work at grilby's and Frisk loves Grillbz.

 

Grillby loves having Frisk around since she calls him fire uncle and the first time Chara text me about this it took me getting a job there to get Grillbz to give us Frisk but she just found it funny. I put on my work jacket which is light blue so people know when I am working and Chara wears a dark green jacket that is almost identical to my jacket while Frisk wears a red jacket.


	2. pet blaster and punny comedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will be in frisk's pov

Frisk's pov

 

When we arrive in Grillby's Sans summons Draco our pet gaster blaster who is a very small version of a regular gaster blaster he flies into my hands and I pet him as daddy Sans puts me on my stool at the bar then a few second after I am picked up by fire uncle and pulled into a warm hug which I return before he places me on the bar and Draco lands on my head.

 

I watch as big sis comes from the kitchen with her apron and dad uses his magic to set the stage for his comedy routine and then tommarrow I am going to be dancing with ton-ton then Chara and I are going to visit cousin Asriel I shake my head and focus on Draco who is very soft for a Gaster blaster I notice fire uncle watching so I signal for him to come to me and he does so I ask him if he wants to pet Draco and he nods.

 

Right when fire uncle puts his hand on the blasters head Draco nudges into Grillby's hand which makes fire uncle chuckle when the lights suddenly dim so fire uncle, Draco and I look at the stage (hello everybody and welcome to Grillby's tonight my daughter Chara and I are going to be telling jokes to each other so come on up Chara dad says.

 

Chara's pov

 

I walk on stage and bow as everyone starts clapping and when I look toward Frisk I see she is resting her head on Draco's head while Grillby is just resting an arm on the counter alright lets get started I say (so Chara what do you call a skeleton who has no friends) I don't know Sans what do you call a skeleton with no friends (you call him bonely Sans says and a drum is hit) well bone head what did the knife say to the apple I ask (I don't know what did the knife say he asks) the knife said knife to meet you I say and the audience starts laughing.

 

(So what do you call a puppy in the snow he asks me) I don't know what (a pupcicle Sans says with a wink) I see Frisk laughing with Draco, well Sans lets ask the audience one and I have a perfect one I say (sure sounds like a good idea Sans replies) so audience what do you call a baby skeleton I ask and everyone just shrugs you call a baby skeleton (baby bones!) both Sans and I say together and the whole crowd looks at Frisk who is smiling.

 

Now its time for the pun off where Sans and I are going to be working with each other to use puns so be prepared I tell them and Frisk texts Sans a starting pun (so Chara I think its time we relish the fact that people love humor Sans says) well it is certainly a condiment I reply (but some people need to mustard the courage to understand our puns Sans says) well how about we help them ketchup I continue (lets pickle a few puns and resume Sans says).

 

Well lettuce see if we can keep the audiences attention I add (I know some of these puns will be rib-tickling Sans says) but we know we most likely will hit you in the funny bone I add.

 

Frisk's pov

 

They continue the act for a good while until they both run out of puns which does not take long since they are going at those puns pretty fast but hey they really do tickle your funny bone suddenly I see the door to Grillby's open and see Papyrus walk through the door but right when he hears the puns he jumps out the window near the door which makes me laugh so I get fire uncles attention and point out Papyrus's new exit and he nods I let out a yawn and Draco stays put as I feel Chara pick me up.

 

Chara's pov

 

Once Sans and I finish laughing back stage we walk to Frisk but the first thing we notice is that Papyrus was here evident by the broken glass but we look toward Frisk and I see she is falling asleep on Draco's head so I pick her up and cradle her in my arms as Sans pays Grillby for the broken window


	3. Frisk's double appointments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When morning arrives Frisk reminds Chara of Frisk's double appointments so Chara plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind I am making this fanfiction because there are very few skele frisk fanfics also it is slightly inspired by 3 skele frisk fanfictions which are all very well done so if you read this and know who that author is then props to you

Chara's pov

Alright so Frisk has a doctors appointment with Alphys and a dancing appointment with Mettaton so I think the doctors appointment should come first I know Mettaton would understand since Frisk became a skeleton not long ago I nod my head and show Sans the plans and he agrees.

 

Of course being part human Frisk still needs to shower which keeps the soul clean and shiny and from what Sans has told me a soul like Frisk's needs to stay as clean as possible for Frisk to stay healthy since monsters are not prone to many disease and illnesses like humans I also know that the barrier was shattered shortly after Frisk fell into mount ebott.

 

A few humans have came into mount ebott to do some documentaries on the entire underground which Sans, Frisk, Papyrus, and I have watched and they came out good and I also learned of how the core was made from Sans since he was a part cores creation with his father W.D Gaster who tripped over something and fell into the core and was erased from existance but all of his work was left around.

 

I hear the shower turn off and the door open with a fully clothed Frisk ready for the day ironically Sans tried to think of a font name for Frisk a few months ago but nothing fit her perfectly so she kept her name the full name of Frisk is unknown since no one could think of one so she just goes by Frisk.

 

I watch Frisk put her red jacket on with her little beanie that has bones on it and she jumps into my arms I tell Sans to teleport us to the lab and he nods and leads us through the portal and we all arrive in front of the lab I thank Sans and ask him to bring Frisk's ballerina clothing so she can get ready for her dancing with Mettaton and he nods.

 

Once Sans leaves I knock on the doors and I am greeted by Undyne who noogies my head and leads me to Alphys who is readying the soul analyzer from what Alphys has told me the soul analyzer reads analyzes the soul of whoever is being checked it, then it displays the abilities and magic capabilities.

 

I put Frisk down and she runs to Alphys to turns around and steadys herself as Frisk hugs her which I can tell makes Alphys and Undyne very happy (a alright Frisk ready for your check up Alphys asks) Frisk gives Alphys a thumbs up and climbs into the chamber of the analyzer.

 

Alphys leads Undyne and I behind a screen that prevents other souls from being analyzed while one is being analyzed and I watch the screen of a nearby console as a red monster soul appears on screen and the description is displayed.

 

Name: Frisk

 

Lv: 1

 

Hp: 20

 

Atk: 5

 

Def: 5

 

Species: human/monster hybrid

 

Soul trait: Determination

 

Age: 8 years 

 

Date of birth: classified

 

Gender: female

 

Family/guardians: Sans seriff gaster, Papyrus seriff gaster, Chara seriff gaster

 

Active magic: positive 

 

Magic type's: red, blue, and green

 

Ability's: the ability to load save files and speed of sound evasion 

 

Adopted ability: karmic retribution

 

Adopted magic: gaster blaster control and soul manipulation

 

Intelligence: scientist level

 

Strengths: immense speed and determination

 

Weaknesses: extreme kindness

 

Harmful intent: zero

 

Body status: perfectly healthy

 

The machine finishes and the chamber opens and Frisk steps out when I finally notice pulses of magic coming off of Frisk which means she has finally tapped into her magic now she just needs to be trained to control it I think as Alphys hands me a printed copy of this months check up results.

 

Sans suddenly arrives and Hands Frisk her ballerina outfit and she changes in a room Alphys had made just for me when Frisk and I decide to stay the night after a few minutes Frisk comes out in a blue leotard with red stripes with bright red ballet shoes and Sans teleports us to mtt resort.

 

Frisk heads backstage as me and Sans take a seat as we wait for the show to begin.

 

Frisk's pov

 

As I enter backstage I am greeted by ton-ton who pulls me into a hug (there is my little beauty he says) you are right I am here ton-ton I say (remember darling this afternoon you choose thensong we dance to he says) lets dance to Chara's battle theme megaloglamour I say to ton-ton who nods.

 

As ton-ton sets up the music I slip a green hoodie on and put the hood over my head then when ton-ton gets the music ready he goes on stage and I ready up (welcome my darlings to our special dancing this afternoon today Frisk has chosen a very special song that some will know I hear ton-ton say) he them claps and the music starts.

 

I walk onto stage with my hands in the hoodie's pockets but I left the hoodie unzipped then ton-ton launches some mini Mettatons at me which I dodge as I slip the hoodie off and toss it to the side of the curtain then two more mini Mettaton's fly at me I dodge the first one and jump off the second one while doing a flip over ton-ton's head.

 

I twirl around after I land and slide between ton-ton's legs I then get off my knees and spin around to face ton-ton who is now in his neo form and he fires three beams at me which I jump over the first one roll away from the second and duck under the third popping up with a pirouette.

 

I suddenly jump in between ton-ton's wings posing as I land then ton-ton summons blue and orange colored lights which glide toward me to I dance my way through the orange and pose when the blue hits me it vanishes and I know the song is about to end so I jump onto ton-ton's shoulders.

 

When I land the final part of the song starts playing so I cart wheel on ton-tons right arm and jump off to the green hoodie which i pick up and slip on as the song ends as ton-ton and I finish with a pose suddenly the crowd burst into applause as ton-ton and I bow.

 

Chara's pov

 

Frisk really requested my battle theme megaloglamour and Mettaton happened to have a green hoodie like mine I look at Sans and notice he has the same expression as me so he teleports both of us to back stage.

 

Frisk's pov

 

Once I change into my everyday cloths I exit the changing room and am pulled into a hug by Chara and I hug her back as I let out a yawn so Chara hands me to Sans as she texts Asriel.

 

Asriel's pov

 

I hear my phone ring so I check and see I got a message from Chara saying we will visit tomorrow Frisk is sleepy from her dancing with Mettaton so I send a message saying ok. 

 

 


	4. going to the dreemurs house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk learns how to glow her eye and use green magic as for Sans he is proud of her

Frisk's pov

 

I wake up in bed with Chara beside me who is still asleep when I notice an injury on her side.

 

So I focus on my magic and use a gentle touch of green healing magic which fixes the wound fast.

 

I am going to tell dad about my use of green magic I think to myself as I get out of bed and exit my room quietly.

 

Then I knock on dads door and he opens it (yes babybones he asks) watch this I say as my left eye glows red and my palms glow green.

 

(Thats wonderful babybones you have finally tapped into your magic and learned how to glow your eye he says excited).

 

I then hear Chara yawn as the blanket moving so I walk back into the room and greet Chara.

 

Chara's pov

 

Morning Frisk I say when she says it to me from the door I then remember that Azzy is getting to see Frisk after being busy for a few months.

 

I tell Frisk to get her shower first, she grabs her favorite outfit and she heads into the shower.

 

I exit our room and head downstairs to tell Sans where I am taking Frisk today (alright Chara just be safe and remember that the dreemurs may be in a meeting with some reporters he tells me).

 

I know dad I say as I hear the shower turn off and Frisk walk out with her favorite outfit on so I walk into the bedroom and grab my everyday clothing.

 

Frisk's pov

 

Once Chara enters the bathroom dad sits me at the table in the kitchen where I see Papyrus is cooking breakfast.

 

(AH GOOD MORNING FRISK he says) morning Papy I say to him then Sans sits at the table and we just start chatting for a bit.

 

after half an hour Chara finally comes downstairs she apologizes to me saying she was looking for her necklace Asriel gave to her.

 

I let her know its ok since I am very nice so we all eat our breakfast and Chara decides to give me a piggy back ride to the ruins.

 

Since Chara is so fast we get to the ruins in no time but instead of knocking we enter using a door that is only known about by very few because it is hidden very well.

 

Toriel, and Asgore already know we are coming so they leave the otherside of the door unlocked and the first thing we notice is the smell of butter scotch cinnamon pie then we are pulled into a hug by Asriel.


	5. Hanging out with asriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After frisk and chara have some pie and tea they hear a echo flower

Chara's pov

 

Frisk and I finish eatting so put our dishes in the sink when I suddenly feel weight on my shoulder so I look over to see Asriel leaning on me (well howdy Chara been a while huh he asks) indeed it has been Azzy and look how much Frisk has grown I say as I pick her up.

 

(Wow Frisk you really have grown haven't ya he says) (yes I have cousin Asriel I have also finally tapped into my magic she says as her eye glows) (thats wonderful Frisk I bet Chara can't wait to start training you along side Sans he replies) you got that right Azzy Sans will train her in control and I am her training target I say with pride.

 

(Well that will be rough on you I heard a young skeletons magic even if they have no offensive capabilitys can still hurt Azzy tells me) thats ok Azzy Frisk already knows healing magic I tell him (huh really Chara he asks) yeah I say as I show him the area she healed.

 

You see Azzy I work with Sans to keep an eye on humans who come into the underground and recently two reporters came down and as Sans and I discovered they were actually monster killers so we fought them and one of them got a hit on me but it was not too bad it left a small cut but thanks to magic it healed up but it left a mark which I had forgotten about until Frisk here healed it.

 

(Wow Frisk that is amazing it took mom well into her teen years to learn healing magic and she mastered it as an adult so that means that Frisk must have had minor knowledge of healing magic while growing up probably from watching mom and Papyrus use it Asriel says to me). Well I do train almost everyday with Undyne so I can help defend the underground from other humans who intend to harm monsters I tell Azzy.

 

Frisk and I talk to Asriel for a couple of hours until I hear Frisk yawn so I say good bye to him and he says good bye to me then I give Asgore and Toriel a hug before exiting the ruins where I see Sans waiting against a nearby tree so I call out his name and wave to him he waves back and he opens a short-cut so I grab his hand and we go through the short-cut and end up at home where we see Papyrus waiting for us I place Frisk on the couch and ask if she is able to eat or does she want to sleep.

 

(Dinner before bed please she says) alright Frisk well I bet Papy has already made some fresh spaghetti I say as I look toward Papyrus (INDEED I MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS HAD THE IDEA TO MAKE DINNER WHILE SANS WAS GETTING YOU IT SHOULD BE READY SHORTLY he says) dinner is ready not long after I see Frisk eat three plates of spaghetti and finish three cups of water with only a bit of mess so I take Frisk to the shower and let her take a shower.

 

When she exits the bathroom dressed in her pajamas ready for bed so I take Frisk to the couch downstairs and we watch a movie with Sans and Papyrus until she falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short but I tangled up in school and being a teen but I promise I will do my best to keep adding chapters


	6. magic mayham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> monsters learn how to control their magic as they grow up but frisk not so much

Sans pov

 

 

I am just about to fall asleep when I suddenly feel a pulse of magic pass through me so I throw on my jacket and exit my room to see Chara floating at the same level as the stairs "Sans can you give me a hand I am a bit stuck she says" why are you floating anyway I ask as I use my magic to pull her over to me then I change the gravity around her soul and apparently whatever magic was making her float was almost as strong as mine.

 

 

"Thanks Sans now can you help me get Frisk's magic under control she says" so Frisk is the one who caused that pulse of magic I felt well alright I say as I use a short-cut to get downstairs with Chara while using as little effort as possible so I don't drain my magic once we exit the short-cut I see a recently woken Frisk who looks extremely confused when she sees the TV floating

When Frisk sees me they sit up "dad what is going on she asks me?" Well it seems like you are having an overflow of magic I tell her "is that a bad thing she asks?" Not really since you are pretty young I say confidently.

 

I feel the intensity of Frisk's magic decrease as the tv lands safely in its origanal spot, I keep Chara's soul under manipulation but I decrease the intensity of my magic which allows Chara to stand up easily. "it's okay Frisk no one has been injured Chara assures Frisk" yeah kiddo just try to focus on calming your magic okay I tell her.

 

Frisk's pov

 

I nod my head as I go through the steps to calm your magic I breath in and close my eyes and think of where to channel my magic

**Author's Note:**

> in this fanfiction Chara is two years older then Frisk


End file.
